


Cookies gone wrong

by Nyanzaya



Series: Shiza [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Who thought it was a good idea to make chocolate chip cookies with real flowers?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shiza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831189
Kudos: 5





	Cookies gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Once aki was trying to make iza a yummy cookie with shizuo but he messed up and instead gave iza a cookie made of dirt and chocolate chips  
> Originally post: https://nyanzaya.tumblr.com/post/153195191790/once-aki-was-trying-to-make-iza-a-yummy-cookie

Iza took a bite of the cookie and instantly it tasted off. His face was between the look of confusion and wonderment. For some reason it tasted earthy and wondered if Akira and Shizuo put too much flour but that wasn’t it, it didn’t taste like flour. He could taste the chocolate so he knew it was supposed to be a chocolate chip cookie.

Akira was looking up at Iza with wide eyes. Eyes that seemed so innocent and pure Iza couldn’t bear to destroy such innocence. Iza felt his heart clutch, he really wanted to ask but he didn’t want to hurt Akira’s feelings knowing the kit was very sensitive to criticism. Still, Iza crouched down and cleared his throat. “Aki.. what did you put in this?”

Akira’s eyes flickered, “Daddy said it had to be all natural! And said I needed to get flowers so I did!”

In the living room Iza could hear Shizuo trying not to laugh. “Flowers, huh?” Iza asked and Akira nodded. When Iza took another bite of the odd tasting cookie he could hear Shizuo start laughing louder now.

Iza stood up and put a hand on his hip, “What’s so funny?” He asked, ears flattening. Shizuo shook his head, bringing a hand to his mouth but when Iza took another bite of the cookie Shizuo burst into laughter and he even snorted.

Axel came along wondering what the communion was about and seeing Iza holding a cookie Axel started to laugh. There was a joke going on that Iza was obviously left out on.

“What? What is so funny?!” Iza was getting irritated now not finding it so funny that he was eating a cookie.

When Shizuo calmed down for a moment he wiped small tears that pricked his eyes, “Now I can say.. that-” He burst into laughing again before he finished.

“Say what now?”

“That you can eat dirt!” Shizuo blurted out. “Oh shit!” He reacted quickly, picking up one of the couch pillows to protect himself from Iza’s wrath which was all channeled into a thrown stuffed toy that happened to be on the counter.

Axel was laughing so hard, he was clutching his stomach and almost fell to the floor, “Only wormies eat dirt Vati!”

Even Akira started laughing. Iza couldn’t believe his whole family was in on this and he was the only one left out.

Iza huffed he was so angry about this. “Well, it was a god damn good cookie if I ate it then.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. Now he knew that he was going to have to get all three of them back somehow, maybe getting the hottest pepper in the world and slipping it into Shizuo’s dinner tonight wouldn’t be so bad for revenge.

Akira and Axel were off the hook. Iza assumed it was all Shizuo’s idea. Who else would come up with something so diabolical and evil?


End file.
